This invention relates to an electronic apparatus with liquid crystal display device.
Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used as a means to display information of an electronic apparatus. Liquid crystal display devices are classified into reflective types and transmissive types.
Recently, an electronic apparatus equipped with a transmissive type of liquid crystal display device is presented so that the reflecting side (opposite side) can be seen through the display part.
As shown in FIG. 5(a) when the background 105 for a liquid crystal display device 100 has a light color, that is, an electronic apparatus is put on a light-colored material, the contrast to the indicated numeral (display pattern) of the liquid crystal display device is clear, and the numeral is easy to read. But as shown in FIG. 5(b), when the background 105 has a dark color, that is, the electronic apparatus is put on a dark-colored material, the display of the liquid crystal display device becomes difficult to read.
Here the apparatus shown in the drawings is an electronic calculator, where numeral 101 denotes operation keys. (Key symbols are omitted.)